The Adventures of Axel and Larxene
by lmaxel47
Summary: Axel and all the Organization members are stuck in the Realm of Darkness. In order to walk in the Realm of Light and live again, they must prove themselves worthy of having their hearts.
1. Realm of Darkness

_**Episode 1 : Realm of Darkness**_

(Axel, lying on the floor of a misty black room, begins to wake.)

A: Ungh…..huh?

(He stands, brushes himself off, and gazes around at the dreary, black abyss.)

A: Am I…dead?

: No, you're not dead Axel. You've merely been sleeping in the essence room of the Realm of Darkness.

A: Wha-!?

(Axel swiftly turns around to see Zexion standing a few feet away from him. He grins at seeing a familiar face as he stares around the dark room.)

A: So…this is the Realm of Darkness, huh? Lives up to it's name.

(Zexion takes no notice to Axel's childish comment as he summons a portal, steps half-way into it, and beckons for Axel to follow.)

Z: Come, the others are waiting.

A: Aww, come on Zexy! I don't even get a simple "hello"?

Z: Do you want me to leave you here?

A: You're no fun, as always!

(They both walk through the portal and come out in a much brighter, almost pure white room. It had a huge marble table with 12 chairs, 10 of which were occupied by all the other organization 13 members. Zexion and Axel took their seats quietly. Out of the corner of his eye Axel saw Larxene, Marluxia, and Vexen glaring at him. They stopped as Xemnas rose from his chair and cleared his throat.)

X: Now that we are all here, I have an announcement of the utmost importance. The ruler of the Realm of Darkness has agreed to give us back our hearts and let us walk freely in the Realm of Light.

(Instantly, the whole organization broke out in whisper. Everyone except Axel and Larxene were conversing.)

X: On one condition. We must prove ourselves by ending our past grudges and letting go of our hate towards one another. I know that may be a bit…difficult for some of you.

(Xemnas's eyes gaze over to meet Larxene's, Marluxia's, Vexen's, and Axel's.)

X: But in order to live again, we must let go of our anger. This goes for everyone. To have hearts and walk about the Realm of Light freely, that is what we, organization 13, have always wanted. You may go.

(Everyone gets up, walks out the door to the main hall, and go their separate ways. Xaldin, Xigbar, and Luxord walk into the game room. Lexeaus, Vexen, and Marluxia go into their rooms. Xemnas and Saix go who-knows-where. Demyx, Zexion, and Larxene go into the library, leaving Axel standing alone in the hallway.)

A: Hearts, huh? Yeah right!

(He strides into the library and eyes Zexion, who was sitting on the couch near the fireplace, reading. Plans begin forming in Axel's head of how to annoy him. After a minute of thought he grins.)

A: Whatever, time to have some fun!

(Grinning, the red-head walks up to him.)

A: Zexion…Zexion…Zexion…Zexion…Zexy…Zexy…Zexy…Zexi-

Z: WHAT!?!

(Zexion was now turned around and facing Axel with a burning annoyance in his eyes. Axel grinned even harder.)

A: Hi.

(He had now dodged the book Zexion had thrown at him and it flew passed his head. It landed in the fireplace and began to burn.)

A: Oh crap…

(Axel sprinted through the rows of bookshelves, dodging the occasional book that Zexion was throwing at him as he ran after the red-head.)

A: It was just a joke Zexion, geez!

Z: That was my favorite book!

(As Axel raced around a corner he slams into Larxene, knocking her down and him falling on top of her. She glares at him angrily and kicks out.)

L: Axel, you jerk! Watch where you're going!

(Axel scrambles off the angry woman and backs up. She stands, brushes herself off, and grabs her book. He rubs the back of his head nervously.)

A: Sorry…

L: Hmph, I'm surrounded by idiots!

(Axel watches as the blonde strides away in anger, her heels clicking in tune with her movement.)

A: I said I was sorry…god…

Z: Smooth, very smooth Axel.

(Axel whirled around to see Zexion standing behind him. He was so concentrated on not setting Larxene off that he forgot Zexion wanted to kill him.)

A: Look, Zexion, about your book, I'll-

Z: No need.

A: Huh?

Z: I'll forgive you.

(Zexion walks out of the library, leaving Axel standing alone. He stared after him in disbelief.)

A: Man, this whole "heart" thing is really going to their heads…

(After several minutes of aimlessly wandering the hall, the red-head comes to the game room.)

A: Maybe someone in here will entertain me…

(He walks into the room to see Luxord, Xaldin, and Xigbar playing poker. Grinning, he strides up to them.)

A: Can I play?

Ld: No, now go away, Axel.

A: Aww, come on Luxy! Please!

Xn: He said no, Axel.

Xr: Yeah, because every time we play with you, you cheat!

A: But that was just one time!

Ld: 11 times, I've counted. Now leave us alone Axel or we'll call the superior!

A: Fine, I didn't want to play your stupid card game anyway!

(Axel, once again, roams the empty halls. He comes to a door with 12 over it. He pauses, and then continues walking.)

A: She'd skin me alive if I went in her room.

(He walks out the end door and into the dark courtyard, which seemed to glow eerily in the moonlight. He turns around to see the huge black castle he had just come out of.)

A: So this is Castle Oblivion, Realm of Darkness style.

(He begins walking further from the castle until he comes to a huge garden. Leaves and flowers littered the grass as Axel approached the small, black gazebo placed in the middle of the garden. As he approached he notices that it was covered with vine after vine of pink and black roses.)

A: So this is Marluxia's secret flower garden…impressive.

(Grinning, Axel grasps a rose vine connected to the gazebo.)

A: Too bad I found it, now I gotta burn it!

(Just as Axel was about to set the vine on fire, a small vine shoots out of the ground and wraps around Axel's wrist.)

A: A defense system, eh? Sorry, but your not gonna stop me from burning this disgusting place to the ground!

(Axel summons his chakrams and cuts the vine that had latched onto his wrist. As he does so, 3 more small vines sprout up from the ground and attempt to grab him. Cutting them all in half with little effort, Axel jumps back and waits for them to strike. Instead of attacking they begin receding back into the ground. Axel grins in triumph, and then dismisses his chakrams.)

A: Hehe, it'll take way more then that to take me down. Once again Marluxia, you underestimate me.

(As if in response to his comment, 3 medium sized vines with thorns shoot out of the ground and circle him.)

A: Crap…

(A vine hits Axel from behind and he slams into a tree. He stands and summons his chakrams again.)

A: This is gonna be fun…

(Just as a vine flung itself at him, Axel jumped out of the way and landed on the gazebo. Another vine flew at him and he jumped onto the ground, slashing it as he landed. He grinned as a vine dove at him. He leaped back onto a tree branch and threw both his chakrams at the vine, cutting it deeply. Then he repeats the process. He dodges the vine's attacks as he jumps from the tree, to the gazebo, to the ground, then back to the tree. To Axel, this was a game. After the third time he had repeated his cycle, he was confident that the vines wouldn't realize this and would just keep attacking as he jumped. That's where he was wrong. The vines had realized his strategy and as he was jumping for the gazebo, a vine struck him, sending him flying into the ground and his chakrams stabbed into the earth next to him. He stood and as he picked up his weapons, his left arm was struck with pain. He glanced down to see his uniform torn and a bleeding cut across his arm.)

A: Damn.

(The vines had encircled him once again, and waited for his movement. He grinned at the challenge.)

A: I'm not going down that easy!

(He jumped at the vine in front of him and slashed it, then rebounds off it and slashes the one to the left. Kicking off that one, he attempts to slash the third one, but the first vine he had attacked knew this and struck him in mid-air, sending him flying into a tree. He stood up and as second vine was swinging at him, he threw both his chakrams at it. But the vines had gotten smarter. It hit them away as if they were toys, sending them flying back at him. As caught them, he was struck unexpectedly from behind and sent skidding painfully across the grass. As he staggers to get up, the vines surround him once more. He waits for them to strike, but they just watch him. A feeling of suspicion rises in Axel as he waits for them to attack. He dismisses his chakrams after a few minutes when the vines make no hostel move against him.)

A: Why aren't they attacking?

(Suddenly 3 small vines shoot up from the ground and wrap around Axel's upper torso, completely binding his arms, as they lift him up off the ground. He grinned as he realized he had been tricked.)

A: Nice one guys, now can we just forget this ever happened and let me go?

(The vines constrict Axel tighter and he winces in pain.)

A: Or not…

: Enough!

A: Huh?

(Axel looks over to see Marluxia and Larxene standing in the gardens entrance. They didn't look happy either.)

A: Hey, Marluxia, buddy! Could you by any chance tell your plant friends to let me go?

M: Shut up, Axel! You probably deserve it for trying to burn my garden!

L: I think that position is very fitting for Axel, now all we need is a gag and everything will be perfect!

A: Shut up, Larxene!

L: It serves you right!

(Axel glares at Larxene as she grins evilly.)

M: I will only free you if you swear on your life that you will never try to burn my garden again. Do we have a deal?

A: Maybe…

(The vines constrict Axel even tighter as Marluxia waits for his favorable reply.)

A: Alright! Alright! I swear! I swear!

M: Good. Release him.

(The vines drop Axel hard and begin receding back into the ground as Marluxia and Larxene approach him.)

M: I hope you'll keep your word Axel.

A: Yeah, sure, whatever…

(Axel staggers up and winces in pain. Marluxia eyes him, and looks to Larxene.)

M: Larxene, tend to him. I don't want the superior getting any ideas.

(Larxene eyes Marluxia in disbelief as he begins walking into his garden.)

L: M-Me!? But Marly I-

M: Don't argue Larxene, just do it.

(As Marluxia disappears into his garden Larxene glares after him then points her glare at Axel.)  
L: Bu-…grrr…fine…Get up you idiot!

A: Yes your majesty…ungh!

(As he stands and walks toward Larxene, his leg gives, and he stumbles. Apparently his arm wasn't the only thing that was injured in the fight.)

L: Aaah!?

(Seeing Axel falling, she runs up and catches him. She scowls at his clumsiness.)

L: Can't you even stand on your own two feet!? God, you're such an idiot!

A: I'll keep that in mind.

(Larxene, supporting Axel, walks him into the castle and after few minutes, they enter his room. She walks him to the side of his bed and eases his arm off her.)

L: Sit.

A: Woof.

(Annoyed at his response she drops him onto his bed.)

A: Ow! What did you do that for!?

L: That's what you get for being a smart-aleck. Now show me your arm.

A: Make me.

(She was past annoyance with the red-head. Showing no mercy, she grabs his arm and yanks up his sleeve. She stared at the wound for awhile, only she wasn't thinking about the cut. She was wondering why she was even bothering to help him at all. She could just have left him in the courtyard and went about her own life, rather than take the time to help Axel with his wounds. Curious about what the delay was, Axel looks at her.)

A: So what's the problem doc?

(His sudden inquiry jerked Larxene out of her thoughts and she studies the cut. Letting go of his arm she looks at his grinning face and frowns.)

L: You're lucky it's not deep. I'll need to put some peroxide on to make sure it doesn't get infected.

(The pyro cringes at the thought of the bubbly, stinging liquid.)

A: No. It's fine. I don't need it. Just put a bandage on it and I'll be fine.

(Larxene looks at Axel curiously, a smile creeping on her face.)

L: What are you, Afraid?

(He glances at her with a defensive look on his face.)

A: N-No! ...but-

L: Then let me do my job! Wimp…

(She walks into the bathroom and comes out a minute later carrying a bottle of peroxide and a black cloth. She sits down next to him and pours the liquid onto the cloth then grabs his arm firmly so he couldn't jerk away. He had to bite his lip to keep quiet as she soaked the cut. When she was done soaking it, she went into the bathroom and came out with a roll of white bandages. She cut off a relatively long strip and tied it securely around his arm. Axel gazed down at the bandage as Larxene put the medical equipment away and strode towards his door. Halfway out she turns around to look at him.)

L: There, that should allow the cut enough time to heal without getting an infection.

(For some strange reason, as Larxene was walking out the door Axel wanted to ask her to stay. Without thinking he called out to her.)

A: Larxene!

(The blonde stops in mid-stride and turns to him with impatience.)

L: What?

A: I…uh…thanks, I guess.

L: Whatever.

(The blonde strides out of the room, and Axel falls back onto his bed, grinning.)

A: Maybe I should get hurt more often…

(He closed his eyes and after a minute he drifted off to sleep.)


	2. Second Chances

_**Episode 2: Second Chances**_

(Moonlight shone through the window of Axel's bedroom and hit him, engulfing him in its pale light. He shifted as it struck him. Suddenly his eyes go wide and he shoots straight up in his bed, clutching his chest in pain.)

A: Wha-…What!?...aagh!

(He cringes as he stands clawing at the wall for balance. He makes his way over to the bathroom, the pain enough to kill him. Gasping for air, he suddenly feels a sharper, more intense pain strike his chest. He collapses onto the ground and closes his eyes in reaction to the tremendous, burning feeling that was consuming him.)

A: What's…happening!?...aagh!!!!

(In an instant his whole life flashes before his eyes. His whole body was trembling and his mind flooding with images. Pain racked him as he clawed at the white marble floor in agony. His chest felt as if it were about to burst. With another shot of pain, he was overcome with all kinds of emotions that he hadn't felt ever since he became a nobody, and they were all swarming back to him at once. After several more minutes the pain finally began to cease and Axel gazed down at his chest, which was now glowing a mixture of red and pink, in utter confusion. He was now lying on the floor, breathing as if he had just sprinted 5 laps around the earth. After a minute of thought he realized it.)

A: My…heart?

(Struggling to stand, he wipes away the sweat that was pouring down his face. He strides weakly over to his bed and collapses onto it, completely exhausted. Within seconds the wiped-out, red-headed, pyro had fallen asleep.)

(The next day had come and Xemnas had called another meeting. As always, Axel was the last to arrive. He yawned as he took his seat in between Zexion and Luxord.)

A: Hey guys.

Z: Good morning Axel.

Ld: Hello Axel.

(Surprised, Axel turns to Luxord. He had never said hello to Axel before. Usually he just completely ignored his existence.)

A: Uh…hi?

(To add to his surprise, he gazed around to see all the other members of the Organization grinning and exchanging greetings. Even the superior himself was happy! This creeped out Axel, a lot! Then it hit him.)

A: We all got our hearts back last night!

(Slowly, he gazed around at all the cheerful Organization 13 members until he saw Larxene. She was the only one who wasn't smiling or conversing. In fact, she was the complete opposite. The blonde looked as angry as ever and her expression was unchanging, even as everyone was chatting away happily. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Xemnas stand, grinning.)

X: My fellow nobody's, rejoice! For the ruler of the Realm of Darkness has given us back our hearts!

(At this, applause broke out from the members and Axel's gaze went back to Larxene. She was eyeing all the members and their joy at having hearts again. When her eyes met Axel's she glared, then quickly turned away and frowned. Axel was puzzled at this, but looked away as well. After a few seconds, his eyes lingered back to her. He noticed things about her that he hadn't even bothered to notice, when he was a nobody. Her graceful slim figure, her dazzling golden hair, and her bright enchanting eyes. He had failed to notice or even care about her true beauty. His thoughts were distracted by Xemnas clearing his throat.)

X: But, In order to go back to the Realm of Light we still have to get rid of our hatred, our anger. We must throw away our grudges and move on with our lives. Once we have passed this test, we will know. Good day to you all.

(All the members dispersed once more, but this time as Larxene left, Axel followed her. He caught up to her as she entered the hallway.)

A: Hey Larxene!

(The blonde just continued to walk as if she hadn't heard him. Not taking no for an answer, the eager pyro runs up to her and jumps in her way. She glares at him and he grins.)

L: What do you want Axel? Oh, that's right, I don't care!

A: I wanted to ask you something-

L: I repeat, I-don't-care!

(She walks around him and he strides after her.)

A: I was wondering if you-

L: No. Go away.

A: But I-

L: No. Now go be an idiot somewhere else!

(Her paces quickens as she tries to get away from the persistant red-head. Desprate to make her listen, Axel jumps in front of her again, causing her to stop to keep from crashing into him. Agitated at his little stunt, Larxene glares up at him only to see him smiling down at her.)

A: Just hear me out!

L: Hear you out? Hear you out!?!

(Larxene pushed her forefinger into his chest causing him to back up. She gave him a look of pure rage as she advanced on him, her temper flaring.)

L: Why the hell should I hear you out!? If I remember correctly, you were the one who betrayed us in Castle Oblivion! You were the back-stabbing double agent who took my trust in Castle Oblivion and crushed it!

You caused all this trouble when you let Namine go and ruined our plans! You didn't even care about what happened, just as long as you could keep playing your mind games with everyone! I trusted you! Hell, I even liked you! I gave you my heart, and what did you do? You took it and threw it back in my face! So don't you dare ask me to hear you out!

(Axel was absolutely stunned at her outrage. Larxene was glaring at him with the fiercest intensity he had ever seen. At that moment he knew she had flown off the handle. The frustrated blonde strode into her room, leaving Axel standing speechless in the empty hall. His mind was being flooded with memories of castle Oblivion. He was remembering her smiling at him and stroking his chin. At the thought of that he touched his cheek. She had liked him, trusted him, put her heart in his hands, and he smashed it. He had let her down and his heart began paining with regret and sorrow. He deserved to be screamed at for betraying her. He longed to apologize, to say something to her that would help ease the pain. Axel longed for Larxene's forgiveness. He broke her heart and that was the ultimate betrayal.)

A: No one should have to go through that…Larxene…I didn't mean to hurt you…I'm so sorry…

(A tear slides down the Axel's cheek as he walks into his room and sits on his bed, head in his hands, and began to weep.)

A: I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…I'm sorry…

(After hours of crying, the red-head drifted off to sleep, softly mourning for Larxene's forgiveness.)

(Larxene slams the door to her room in a fury as she strides over to her bed and lay's on its golden, velvety sheets. After a few minutes her anger had passed, but the pain had come back. She hated the pain and she wanted to do anything to make it go away. The only way she knew she could ease the pain, even for just a little while, was to channel it all into rage. She had mastered that pretty well, but the pain just kept coming back. Like an unexpected death, it will continue to haunt you until you finally except it. Larxene wanted to accept it, but something in her heart screamed at her to keep holding on. A part of her wanted to forgive Axel and move on, but another part of her demanded that he pay for what he had done. Now she was torn, confused, and angry as she gazed up at the blankness of her ceiling.)

L: What should I do?

(As she concentrated on the ceiling, a thought struck her. She shot straight up and strode out of her room in a brisk pace.)

L: Marluxia will know what to do, he can help me!

(Larxene's heels echoed throughout the empty hall as she approached number 11's room. She quickly knocked on the door and heard footsteps from inside.)

M: Coming!

(Marluxia opens the door, smiles at seeing his friend, and then beckons for her to enter.)

M: Larxene, come in! It's good to see you! Make yourself at home!

L: Thanks. Marly, can I talk to you about something…personal?

M: Of course! You know you can tell me anything! Go on!

(They both sit on his bed and Larxene looks nervously at him, and then pauses before continuing.)

L: It's about…Axel.

M: What about him?

L: Well…you know how he betrayed us at castle Oblivion?

M: Yes.

L: He caught up with me in the hall and he was going to ask me something, but I kept cutting him off. Then when he asked me to hear him out I lost it…and now…I-…I don't know what to do!

M: Whatever do you mean darling?

L: A part of me wants to forgive him but another part of me wants him to suffer! I just don't know if I can trust him again…

M: Because you don't want to have your heart broken again.

L: Huh?

(Larxene was looking at her friend in confusion and he smiled at her comfortingly. He takes both her hands in his and looks at her affectionately.)

M: Larxy, I know how bad he hurt you. I can see it in your eyes. You're afraid to open up to him again because you don't want to risk being hurt. I understand that, but if you keep turning your pain into anger, it won't justify anything.

L: Then how do I make it go away?

M: It will go away once you forgive Axel. Larxene, trust me, he's feeling a lot of regret about what he's done to you. He wants you to forgive him just as much as you want to be able to. If you really want to forgive him that badly, then you should give him a second chance. Allow him to redeem himself to you. He should prove to you just how far he's willing to go to earn your forgiveness and trust again. And when he's proven himself to you, you'll know. Trust me.

(Larxene embraces Marluxia in a hug and she smiles at him.)

L: Thank you Marluxia! You're the brother-I-never-had!

M: You're very welcome, sister.

(Larxene strode happily back to her room, heels and hearts almost in sync as she collapsed onto her bed, grinning.)

L: I will give Axel…a second chance…


	3. The Process of Redemption

_**Episode 3: The Process of Redemption**_

(Waking, Axel sits up in his blood red sheets and gazes out his window to look at the pale moon. He sighs deeply as he remembers last night. Now his heart ached with longing, a longing to make Larxene able to trust him again. He stands, stretches, and walks out his door into the hall. As he strode down the blank corridor, his footsteps echoed throughout its emptiness. After a minute he reached his destination: room 12. The pyro breathed in deeply before attempting to knock. Just as he is about to do so, the door opened, and Larxene began to leave. She stops just as she is about to collide with the pyro. A bit surprised he puts his hand down and looks away. The slightly startled blonde glares at the nervous red-head.)

L: What do you want Axel? Get on with it.

A: Larxene, I…well, I'm…sorry about what happened at Castle Oblivion.

(Larxene's expression was cold as she strode past the Axel.)

L: It's too late for sorry Axel, way too late.

(Watching anxiously as she continues to walk away, a desperate feeling overcame him as he called after her.)

A: Larxene wait!

(Annoyed, she stops and turns to face him impatiently.)

A: At least tell me what I can do to make it up to you! Please!

(Showing no change in emotion, Larxene stares at Axel, then turns around and begins walking away.)

L: Just leave me alone.

(As the blonde enters the library, Axel stares after her with a look of hope on his face.)

A: Thank you, Larxene.

(For he next 6 ½ hours, the hopeful red-head lay on his bed, staring at the moon and smiling.)

A: Larxene…please forgive me…

(At this thought, he mentally slaps himself.)

A: You bastard! You don't deserve her forgiveness after what you did! You're lucky she's even talking to you at all!

(Suddenly, he hears the familiar sound of heels coming down the hall. His face lit up with every step as he jumped and walked toward the door. He pauses, then cautiously opens his door, just enough to see Larxene walk out the door and into the courtyard.)

A: Huh, where is she going?

(He strides out of his room and follows her into the courtyard, only to see her go into Marluxia's garden.)

A: Why is she going into Marluxia's garden at this time at night?

(Without a second thought, the pyro follows her into the garden.)

A: Marluxia will kill me if he finds out I was here…

(He stalked after the blonde through the garden until she reached a pond. He ducked behind a thick bush as she knelt down beside the water. She stroked her fingers along the surface, causing ripples to flow through the clear, blue liquid. The moon struck Larxene at an angle so perfect, that she seemed to glow with an angelic beauty. Axel could do nothing but stare. Her grace had him hypnotized and rooted to the spot. He had this burning desire to go to her, to hold her in his arms, but he forced himself to resist the temptation. Making a move to early would only drive her away. Axel couldn't bear that. So he watched as she gazed up at the moon and then down at her own reflection. After 10 minutes of silent observation, he smiled and started to back up.)

A: I'd better let her have some privacy…

(Just as he was backing away he stepped on a twig. Its snap echoed throughout the night and Axel knew Larxene had heard it. She was now facing his direction, eyes darting around, looking for any sign of movement.)

A: Crap…if she finds me…well, I don't even want to think about that…

L: Who's there!?

(He didn't dare move as the blonde's body tensed as she stood up and looked around cautiously. Larxene began to look a little nervous as she saw no one and only heard silence.)

L: Show yourself!

(After another minute of silence and nothing coming into view, the blonde's body began to relax once more. She then strode hastily back into the castle as Axel let out a sigh of relief.)

A: That was close…

(He walks back into the castle and returns to his room. The red-head collapses onto his bed and grins love-struck at the ceiling.)

A: If only I could tell her…how beautiful she is…

(The pyro sleeping silently in his bed was wakened by the sound of Demyx's urgent voice.)

D: Axel! Wake up! Get up! Hurry! Come on! We've got a 3-on-1 problem in the library!

(The drowsy red-head rolls over onto his other side in an attempt to go back to sleep.)

A: Does it involve Saix, Xigbar, or Lexaeus?

D: Yes!

A: Then I don't care.

D: But Axel! You don't understand!

A: Yes and I don't want to. Now please go away.

D: Axel! Listen to me! Larxene was in a really cranky mood this morning and Saix, Xigbar, and Xaldin were bugging her. They were insulting her about how she was a traitor in Castle Oblivion and how she deserved to die! Then they told her that she was a worthless shell and doesn't deserve to have a heart! Larxene flew off the handle and now there's an all-out brawl going on in the library! She plain out-numbered Axel! She doesn't stand a chance! You've got to go help her!

(Without another word, Axel sprinted out of the room and toward the library. As he entered he saw Larxene dodging Xigbar's bullets and at the same time, evading Xaldin's spears. Saix was swinging his claymore every time she entered his attack range. She was evading for now, but she knew as well as Axel that she couldn't keep it for much longer. He ran into view and watched as the blonde viciously rebounded off the walls, trying to dodge the on slaughter of attacks. As she leapt off a wall she threw her kunai at Saix, who merely hit them away with his claymore. Summoning them back to her side, she flew behind a bookcase as a hailstorm of bullets slammed into the wood. When it ceased, Larxene jumped out from behind the shelter and launched her kunai at Xigbar who was hit by 3 of them in his left leg. She summoned them back just as she rebounded off another wall and landed onto the balcony. She then spots Axel out of the corner of her eye.)

L: Axel? What are you doing here?

A: I've come to help you! Larxene, your out-numbered, 3-to-1! I can help you fight them!

L: I don't need your help Axel! This is my battle and I'll fight it alone!

A: But-

(He stopped himself before he could say anymore. If Larxene didn't want help then he wouldn't help her, but he was only doing it out of respect for her wishes and pride.)

A: I hope you know what you're doing...

L: Don't I always?

(The blonde flipped over the railing and rejoined the fight. The nervous red-head obeyed her orders, even though every fiber of his being screamed at him to go to her aid. Tightening his fists in frustration, Axel calmly monitors the battle. Even though Larxene was out-numbered, her pride and dignity would not let her back down. She was not going to let them insult her just because she had done something wrong in the past. She wouldn't take that. She dove at Saix, who had swung his claymore at her. She jumped to the side and landed a swift kick to his face, causing him to stumble into a bookshelf. His claymore skidded in front of the fireplace and he clutched his face in pain. The blonde grinned at her triumph and Axel did as well.)

A: That was always the thing about Larxene, she focus's on agility and speed, while Saix focus's on strength and power. Larxene has the speed advantage of being able to hit more often, but in exchange her attacks are less powerful. Same goes for Saix, only reversed. He has the strength advantage of being able to hit harder in exchange for being slower and hitting less often. Basically, its agility and speed versus strength and power…all this cool sounding talk is making my head hurt…

(His gaze went back to the fight and Larxene had just thrown her kunai at Xaldin who was stabbed in the chest by 4 of them. Beckoning their return, she flips off the wall and tries to slash Xigbar, but the dodged. The blonde landed on a table and began breathing heavily. Sweat was beginning to show on her forehead and she quickly wiped it away. Xigbar and Xaldin were on both sides of her now and were preparing to tackle.)

Xn: Now!

(They both lunge at her in unison, but Larxene was ready for it. She jumped onto the railing of the balcony as Xigbar and Xaldin collided with each other and fell to the ground. Grinning, she throws her kunai in a circle around them.)

L: Thunder!

(The kunai obeyed her command and sent bolts of electricity surging to one another. Then they all simultaneously shock the two organization 13 members. Larxene called her weapons back and grinned at her victory as Axel breathed a sigh of relief. She examined the room and her eyes lingered toward the fireplace. She gasped upon seeing Saix's claymore gone and Saix nowhere to be seen. Her eye's constantly scanned the room for any sign of the blue haired man. To her horror, she heard his cold voice behind her.)

S: Looking for me?

(Before she had a chance to defend herself, Saix swung his claymore into her stomach, sending her flying across the room and into the opposite wall. A sickening crack was heard as she fell to the ground, unable to get up. At this, Axel was filled with a consuming desire to jump in and save her, but loyalty stopped him. As the badly injured blonde struggled to stand, Saix dropped down from the balcony and strode toward her. Grinning evilly, he grasps her throat and lifts her fragile body off the ground. He smiles with even more pleasure as he watches Larxene gasps desperately for breath. She began slipping into unconsciousness.)

S: You don't deserve a heart you pathetic whore!

(Finally, Axel could stand it no more. He summoned his chakrams and lunged at Saix in anger. The red-head slashed the arm that the blue haired man was choking the blonde with. He snarled in pain as he let the unconscious woman go from his deadly grip. Reacting in a flash, the pyro caught Larxene and leapt up to the balcony. He glared down furiously at Saix, who was examining the deep cut the red-head had given him.)

A: Don't you dare touch her again!

(Seeing Axel's defensiveness over Larxene, he grins.)

S: I'll be back for her corpse. Xigbar! Xaldin! Were leaving!

(They all sprint out of the library as Axel strides briskly to the blonde's room. He set the un-moving woman on her bed and sat next to her, gently stroking her golden hair.)

A: Larxene…

(A few seconds later he heard Demyx enter, panting as if he had just run a marathon.)

D: Axel! Are you alright? I heard you coming down the hall and I came as fast as I could-

(He stops as he eyes the unconscious blonde on her bed.)

D: Is she…

A: No, just knocked out.

D: Oh thank god!

(Somehow Axel managed a smile.)

A: Since when have you ever believed in god?

(Demyx grinned also.)

D: Yeah, I'm gonna go back and see Saix and the others get punished. I hope Larxene gets better.

(Demyx walks swiftly out of the room and Axel's gaze falls back to Larxene.)

A: Please be ok…please be ok…

(As if in response, Larxene's eyes start to flutter. After a minute of fluttering, she looks up to see Axel smiling down at her. She starts to smile but it quickly turns into a frown as she sits straight up. Then she half-heartedly slaps him across the face. Stunned, by not only the pain, but her reaction as well, he turned back to the blonde.)

L: I told you I could handle it…

(The pyro was surprised at her tone. It was not as cold or harsh as it had been awhile ago. Now it was almost a soft choke that held little anger. He backed off as she attempted to stand.)

A: Larxene, please! You're weak!

L: I am not weak Axel and I don't need you coddling me!

(This time there was much more anger and annoyance in her voice as she limped towards her door. Just as she was half way to the entrance, her legs gave and she fell. In an instant, Axel had run up and caught her gently around her slim waist. He held her in his arms for what seemed like hours before he broke the silence.)

A: You need to rest…

(A bit hesitant, Larxene sighed after a minute of thought. She was in no position to argue.)

L: Fine.

(Axel helped her back over to her bed and set her down just as Marluxia burst into the room.)

M: Larxene! I'm so sorry I couldn't come sooner I-

(He stops abruptly as he sees Larxene in Axel's arms. He backs off shyly and bows his head.)

M: I'm sorry if I interrupted…

(Larxene blushes as she looks at Axel then to Marluxia.)

L: N-No! You're not interrupting! What is it Marluxia?

M: I heard about the fight you had with Saix and the others. I came because Demyx told me that you had been injured. I was worried.

L: I'm fine Marluxia, just a few scratches. You don't have to worry!

(Marluxia and Axel stared at each other in silence as Larxene's eyes traveled from one to the other. In an effort to break the looming silence she looks at Marluxia with a devilish grin.)

L: I don't break toys Marluxia, just play with them! I'm not dumb! I made sure not to kill any of them!

(Marluxia's glance went to the blonde and he couldn't help but smile.)

M: I'll check on you later. Bye.

L: Bye Marluxia!

(As soon as he had left the room Larxene stared down at the floor in shame. She didn't want to admit to Marluxia that Axel had saved her. She didn't even want to admit it to herself! But Marluxia had probably already figured it out.)

L: You should go.

A: Yeah, I'll let you sleep.

(Obediently, he stands and walks to her door. As he exits the blonde calls out to him.)

L: You didn't have to save me you know!

(The red-head pauses in the doorway and smiles at her.)

A: I know.


	4. The Rose and it's Thorns

Episode 4 : The Rose and it's Thorns

_**Episode 4 : The Rose and it's Thorns**_

(Lying on her bed and staring up at the blank ceiling, Larxene's mind was constantly re-playing Axel's response. It had confused her a little when he first said it, but was now annoying her to end. His "I know" was unexpected and she wondered just why he would do something for her that she told him not to. If he had respected her wishes and not interfered, she would be dead right now. On the other hand, she didn't want or ask him to save her. Axel had done so of his own free will. To Larxene, this puzzle was coming along piece by piece and she was putting two and two together. Everything was becoming clearer.)

L: Maybe he really does care…

(She turned on her side and after a few minutes of deep thought, got up and walked out her door.)

L: I at least owe him a thank you…

(The blonde strode over to the pyro's door and was now standing in front of it with her hand raised. Taking a deep breath, she knocked. She heard him approach the door and he opened it, grinning at seeing her.)

A: Hey, what's up?

L: I just wanted to say…

(Axel's curiosity peaked as Larxene paused in her sentence. He knew she was thanking him for earlier.)

L: I just wanted to say…thanks…for saving me earlier, even though I didn't ask you to help me.

A: It was nothing. I couldn't just stand by and watch as Saix was about to kill you!

L: I'm also…sorry for yelling at you the other day in the hall…

(Larxene avoided his gaze and looked down at the floor in embarrassment.)

A: It's ok. I really deserved it. I was a real jerk.

L: No.

(Axel was bit surprised by the blonde's sudden kindness as she looked at him with sincerity in her eyes.)

L: I mean, you were a real jerk in castle Oblivion, there's no denying that. But…I shouldn't have acted the way I did and…I'm sorry…Axel.

(For what seemed like hours, Axel and Larxene stared at each other. Larxene was apologizing to him. He knew she would never have done that if she didn't have her heart. To Axel, this was progress in getting her to trust him again. They both knew trust took years to build and only seconds to destroy. Axel was determined to prove himself in the eyes of Larxene even if it killed him in the process. As the red-head prepares to say something to Larxene, he stops as he spots Marluxia walking up to them, out of the corner of his eye.)

M: Hello Larxene, hello Axel.

A: Hey.

L: Hello Marluxia.

M: Just came to tell u that Saix and the others are being severely punished for their attack. You won't have to worry about them for awhile. Xemnas is keeping a close eye on them.

L: That's good to know.

A: Yeah, but what gets me is how they could be stupid enough to launch an attack on another member in the open like that. That's treason and the usual punishment for treason is death.

M: Beats me. Anyway, I'll be getting back to my plants, bye you two.

L: Bye.

A: See ya.

(Marluxia disappears into his room as Larxene turns back to Axel.)

L: So, I guess I'll see you around. Good night Axel.

A: Night Larxene.

(The pyro watches as the blonde strides into her room and shuts the door. Then he follows suit and soon after he falls asleep.)

(Yearning for the comfort of sleep, Larxene constantly shifts on her queen sized, golden colored bed. After several attempts, she lies on her back and stares at the ceiling.)

L: Why can't I sleep? Huh?

(The weary blonde's eyes shoot in the direction of her window. She gets up and walks over to it. Opening it, she looks down to see Marluxia gazing up at her.)

L: Marly? What are you doing? Do you know what time it is? More importantly, do you even care?

M: Hello to you too, Larxy. Listen, meet me in my garden, under the gazebo. We'll talk there.

(Puzzled by his proposition, the blonde stares after him as he runs off to his garden. She closes her window and walks out her door. Yawning, she strides out to the courtyard and into his garden. The moon bathed her in an eerie light as she strode.)

L: Might as well see what he wants, but why is he being so secretive about it?

(Drowsily, she makes her way to the gazebo and see's Marluxia smiling at her.)

L: Ok Marly, what do you want?

M: My dear, you look exhausted! Please sit!

L: Yes Marluxia, many people are exhausted at 3 in the morning.

(They both sit down and Marluxia eyes the sleepy blonde intently.)

L: Now what do you want?

M: Well you see Larxene, that's the thing…

(Larxene's eyebrows raise as Marluxia begins laughing evilly. Then he looks her straight in the eyes and grins.)

M: I want you dead!

(Before the dazed blonde could process what was going on, several purple bullets hit Larxene in the back, causing her to fall to the floor in pain. Shocked and stunned, the blonde gazed at Marluxia in disbelief as he walked closer to her.)

L: M-Marly!? Why!?

M: You really are a dumb blonde, but what can u expect from a traitor?

(Clawing at the wood in agony, Larxene looks up to see the imposter flicker and then disappear. Then Xigbar's voice rings out.)

Xr: It's amazing what you can do with projections these days!

(Staggering to her feet, the blonde summons her kunai just as Saix delivers a blow to her stomach with his claymore. She flies through the air and slams into a tree, blood trickling down the corners of her mouth. Vision growing darker, Larxene grasps at the tree for balance, attempting to stand once more. She raised her weapons in an effort to shoot a thunder spell at Saix, but he was already looming over her. He slammed his claymore onto her back and she fell to the ground, her kunai dismissing. The blonde coughed and with her cough, came blood as her vision was going in and out of focus. She saw his hand grab the collar of her uniform, and felt him lift her up to face him. He stares at her with hunger in his eyes and Larxene gazes into his wearily. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Xigbar leap out of a tree.)

Xr: Good going Saix! You caught the little sneak!

S: And this is what sneaks and traitors get!

(Saix throws the disoriented blonde to the ground in front of him and raises his weapon with fury.)

S: Time to die bitch!

(Just as the claymore was about to make contact with Larxene's skull, several vines shot up out of the ground and stop the weapon from striking the deadly blow. Growling in anger at the intervention, Saix motions for Xigbar to follow as Marluxia jumps down from his gazebo and glares at them with pure rage. As they both retreat, Marluxia rushes over to his fallen friend, swiftly picks her up, and carries her back into the castle as Larxene's consciousness fades.)

M: Your safe now, my friend.

(It was a new moon and Marluxia was tending to his injured comrade in her room.)

L: Ungh….Marly….no!

(Glaring, while summoning her kunai to her hands, Larxene lunges with all her strength and tackles him to the ground. Holding her kunai to his throat, she seethes and straddles him. Her pink haired friend merely grinned.)

M: Somehow I knew you'd react this way.

L: How do I know this isn't a trick?

M: Would Xigbar, Xaldin, or Saix even bothered to bandage you up? They would have you in chains and lingerie by now! Besides, you're sitting on me, so I can't be an illusion. Plus I'm the only one who knows you're in love with Axel. Now can you please get off me so I can feel my stomach again?

(At all this, Larxene was convinced. She dismissed her kunai and got off her friend. A bit embarrassed, she sits back down on her bed.)

L: Sorry…

M: It's ok. I understand your distrust.

(He sits down next to her as she sighs deeply and remembers last nights ambush.)

M: They really want you dead.

L: Ya think?

M: Should I….tell Axel…about these ambushes?

(Getting a frightened look about her cerulean eyes, she turns to her friend with a hint of fear in her voice.)

L: N-no! Marly, please don't tell him! I don't want him to be worried about me! He can't know!

M: Alright, alright, I won't tell him.

L: Thank you.

(Larxene and Marluxia were both looking into each other's eyes wondering what the other was thinking when a knock was heard.)

A: Hey, Larxene, can I come in?

(A bit surprised at the red-heads sudden appearance, she looked to her pink haired friend in hesitation then called back.)

L: Yes, you may Axel.

(The pyro opened the door and smiled at Larxene. Then he gazed at Marluxia for a second before turning his attention back to the blonde.)

A: hey, uh…

(The blonde's eyebrows raised in curiosity. Marluxia had already guessed his question.)

A: Can I talk to you for a minute?

L: Marluxia, if you don't mind giving us a minute?

M: Of course, Larxene. I was just leaving.

(He stands and leaves the blonde's room obediently, closing the door behind him. Then Larxene's gaze fell to Axel.)

L: What is it Axel?

(The red-heads eyes begin flashing from Larxene to the floor rapidly as he rubs the back of his head to calm his nerves.)

A: I was wondering….if….you know…

L: What?

A: Maybe…you wanted to…

L: Go on.

(The pyro grinned sheepishly as his gaze fixed on Larxene.)

A: Go somewhere with me sometime and do something?

(Larxene's curiosity peaked as her mind came up with the only word she could think of, but dare she ask it.)

L: You mean like a date?

(Axel's face began turning the color of his hair and he quickly turned away.)

A: N-no! I-I mean, if you wanted it to be! I-I don't know! It doesn't have to be! I mean we could just go as friends or not as friends or not go at all or-

L: Axel.

(The red-head immediately stops and turns to Larxene in utter humiliation. He held his breath as he waited for her response. The suspense could kill him.)

L: I…would like to go out with you sometime…as friends.

(Axel was filled with oceans of shock and happiness all at the same time. She had actually said yes. He was so happy he could cry. Joy flooded his mind as he dared to ask the final question.)

A: So…when do you want to go out?

(The blonde thought for a moment then looked to Axel's emerald eyes.)

L: Tomorrow night. That is, unless you have other plans?

(At that moment, Axel couldn't have been more ecstatic.)

A: No, I have no other plans! You won't regret this Larxene, I swear!

(Larxene's cerulean eyes locked with Axel's emerald ones for a full minute and a small smile crept onto Larxene's mouth as the pyro hastily walked out of the room.)

A: Well, uh, I guess I should leave you be and have your privacy and all! I'll be going now!

(Axel's nervousness around Larxene was cute, and she couldn't help but smile. She smiled wider as he left.)

L: Tomorrow night…

(On the other side of the door, Axel grinned.)

A: Tomorrow night…

(The red-head strides into his room as the blonde falls asleep out of fatigue.)

(Meanwhile, in the castle's deepest basement, Saix was being severely reprimanded. Xemnas was standing over him with his two sabers, slashing him across his back.)

S: We didn't…expect Marluxia…to be there…and rescue her…

X: Indeed.

(He slashes even harder and Saix growls in agony as he claws at the cold stone floor.)

S: We'll kill her when she's alone…

X: I'm sure you will, Saix.

(He kicks Saix in the stomach and he collapses onto the ground, moaning in pain.)

X: Now listen! I have a new target for you. I want you to eliminate Marluxia!

(Xemnas dismisses his sabers and Saix staggers up.)

X: And remember Saix, I will not tolerate anymore failures from you.

S: Of course Xemnas, I won't fail you again.

X: Good, now go!


	5. Loyalty and Limits

Episode 5: Loyalty and Limits

_**Episode 5: Loyalty and Limits**_

A: Ok, Axel, get a grip. You can do this. Just don't say anything stupid. Act cool. Just play it cool. Stay smooth and whatever you do, don't come on too strong! Just as friends…

(The nervous red-head was pacing in front of his date's door, holding a rose he had stolen ever so stealthily from Marluxia's secret flower garden. He was anxiously biting his lip as he continued to pace.)

A: Maybe the rose is too much…oh god…it's too much!

(Impulsively, he holds the rose in front of him and was about to burn it when Larxene opened her door and jerked a bit upon seeing him. She smiled faintly then quickly hid it. The pyro stopped him self from burning the flower and stuttered.)

A: Oh! L-Larxene! I was just about to--I--I mean--this is for you!

(Too embarrassed to say anymore, he held the rose out to her and blushed. Eyeing the flower, she smiles without realizing it and takes it from him.)

L: Thank you, Axel. It's lovely.

(Satisfied with her response, he watches happily as she strides over and lays it down on her dresser then turns and walks back over to him. Closing her door behind her she strides over to Axel and shrugs her shoulders in anticipation.)

L: So where are we going?

A: I have a general idea.

(The two walk down the hall and out the front castle doors proceeding around the castle until they come to a large set of vines scaling all the way to the top of the castle and onto the roof. Axel grinned at Larxene confidently as they strode up to it.)

A: Think you can make this?

L: Are you kidding me? I could get to the top before you even reach the middle!

A: Let's test that theory.

(The two smirked in the scheme of the challenge and they both ran at the wall. Suddenly as Axel neared the wall a few feet before her, Larxene decided to play dirty. She pretended to trip and twist her ankle.)

L: Ow! Axel! Wait!

(They red-head stopped and his protective instinct took hold as he ran back to her.)

A: Larx! Are you alright!?

L: I-I think so, but…

(As soon as he was in front of her, he bent down to try and comfort the blonde.)

A: What's wrong? Where does it hurt?

L: Well, just help me up please…

A: Of course.

(The pyro helped her up and as soon as she was standing, she laughed and then tapped him on the shoulder. After the swift tap she continued to laugh as she sprinted off and leaped onto the vines and begun climbing to the roof)

L: Tag! You're it and you can't catch me!

(A bit shocked at the sudden burst of hers, Axel quickly came to his senses and sprinted off after her to climb the vines.)

A: That's cheating!!

(Even though he was making an accusation, his tone wasn't harsh or threatening at all. In fact, he sounded like he was having fun with this. They both laughed as she had a slight lead and they neared the top.)

L: I'm gonna win Axel!

A: We'll see about that now won't we?

(Just as Larxene had leapt over the edge of the top to land on the roof, Axel knew he couldn't lose. In a split second he made a last ditch effort to catch her and kicked off the vines, grabbed the blonde just as she herself kicked off, and they both fell to the roof and laughed.)

L: Aww…you had to go and spoil my chance at winning…

(She smiled playfully and they both stood up, chuckling.)

A: well, we're here, the infamous rooftop of Castle Oblivion.

L: If I may ask, what's so special about the roof?

A: Come here for a second and I'll show you.

(He led her over to the railing and pointed to the black night sky, smiling all the while.)

A: See the stars? They're beautiful aren't they?

(The blonde looked up at the sky and sure enough, he was right. It was very beautiful. The stars twinkled like diamonds all throughout the black shroud of night, enchanting the world and glowing bright as ever.)

L: It's…very beautiful…

(The blonde had replied in an almost dreamy fashion and Axel knew she hadn't ever seen anything like it. He smiled upon hearing her mystified tone.)

A: Yeah, whenever I can't sleep, I come up here to stargaze.

L: Come to think of it, I have heard you getting up in the middle of the night and wandering the halls. I always wondered why you did…

L: You know Axel…it's funny…how we nobodies take even the simplest things…for granted…like…our relationships…

(The pyro gazed at the blonde intently as she looked out into the heavenly night. She was opening up to him. But he still thought he didn't deserve it.)

A: You know you don't have to forgive me…on the contrary; you should want to skin me alive…

(Sensing something wrong, she looked to her companion questioningly.)

L: But…Axel, its ok, I-

A: I don't want you to forgive me…not yet…

L: What?...

A: I feel like your forgiving me in vain…you feel like you have to…and you feel guilty about your hatred towards me. I understand that you want to bury that grudge but it gives me the inkling that you're letting me off easy. I won't let that happen. I need to prove myself to you. I want to show you how much I care and want your trust again.

L: No, Axel really! You don't have to-

A: No Larxene….

L: But-

A: I have to prove myself worthy…of your friendship…maybe someday, your love…

(The red-head backs and turns away in shame from her.)

A: I hurt you so much Larxene. I deserve to be hated by you and despised. To be laughed at and ignored. I don't deserve your kindness or your friendship.

(At his heartfelt speech, the blonde's eyes began to water slightly and love and trust began to swell inside her.)

L: Axel…please I-

A: I deserve to die for what I did to you…I let you die because I was more concerned with Roxas…I put him as my top priority when it should have been you…You, the one who loved me, who tried so hard to earn my love, but all I did was toss you aside like an old toy…I deserve to be tortured…

(The blonde's emotions were pressing against every fiber of her being to tell him that she forgave him, that everything was ok, that she wanted to trust him, love him, and be by his side. She was choking on her own silent thoughts that were screaming to come out and be heard.)

L: A-Axel…

A: I don't deserve you Larxene…I-

L: GOD DAMMIT AXEL I LOVE YOU!!

(Without even a second thought, she rushed up behind him, wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. Shocked at this sudden action, he looks down at her arms bound unyielding around him. Her scream echoed in his mind for what seemed like forever.)

L: I love you….I love you Axel…I always have…

(Her words were coming out softly as tears began streaming down her warm cheeks and she hugged tighter.)

A: Larxene…I love you too…

(The red-head managed to loosen her grip on him and he turned around to face her. He smiled down at her tear stained face as his own tears came down his. He embraces her in a hug once more and they held each other for what seemed like eternity. He could feel the front of his uniform being soaked with her tears. After several passionate minutes, both of them pulled away from one another and began wiping their tears. They smiled and laughed softly, their hearts aching from all the heightened emotions.)

L: Sorry, I didn't mean to get so emotional…

A: It's alright, don't worry…

(For the first time in all their lives Axel and Larxene had never loved anyone more then they did each other at that very moment. Gazing deeply into each others eyes, they felt swarming love and nothing else. It was their love. True love. A beautiful love that would last for all eternity. The special love that's spark had rekindled and burst into a roaring flame every second they were together. Sadly, the romantic silence was broken by a piercing scream that echoed eerily throughout the night. The couple exchanged nervous glances as they looked around.)

A: What in gods name was that?

L: I'm not sure…sounded like someone screaming…

(In unison, they both look over the railing and into the courtyard. At seeing the cause of the scream, Larxene's face became pale.)

L: MARLUXIA!!

A: Holy…

(They stared down to see Saix, Xigbar, and Xaldin standing over a near death Marluxia who was on the ground badly beaten and bruised. Saix looked up to see both the red-head and the blonde. He smirked as he turned to his comrades.)

S: We've got some spies on our hands. You both know how we deal with spies.

Xr: We sure do! Come on Xaldin!

Xn: This is going to be fun…

(Both Xigbar and Xaldin summon their weapons and runs towards the castle. Saix grins down at Marluxia.)

S: Aren't you lucky Marluxia? You get to watch as your fellow traitors die!

M: No…

L: MARLY!!

(In an instant, Larxene had jumped over the railing and had begun running down the side of the castle, summoning her kunai as she does so. The enraged pyro lunges after her.)

A: Larxene!

Xr: That's a good girl!

(As the blonde nears the halfway point on the wall, Xigbar shoots a barrage of bullets at her. Just as the bullets were about to make lethal contact, she kicked off the wall and flipped into the air, landing safely on the ground in front of Xaldin. He grinned widely at her.)

Xn: Why don't you accept your fate? It'll be much easier if you do.

L: Oh shut up!!

(She evades just as one of his spears stab the ground where she had just stood. The furious blonde chucked her kunai at Xaldin in rage. He merely smirked and summoned a tornado to surround himself. The kunai were trapped in the vortex and then sent flying directly at her. She wasn't prepared for this, and could do nothing but roll and dodge as the kunai stabbed into a tree behind her. She looked over and saw Axel busy fighting Xigbar. Then out of the corner of her eye she spotted Marluxia being guarded by Saix. Her blood boiled at seeing this.)

Xn: You foolish woman, you got distracted.

A: Larxene!!

(Before Larxene could dodge she turned her head and saw 3 of Xaldin's spears fly at her. She swiftly shielded herself with her arms, closed her eyes and waited for the onslaught. Then she heard a stabbing sound, but felt no pain. Immediately, she looked up and saw Axel in front of her defensively. He had deflected two of the spears with his chakrams but the third had found its way and stabbed into his right side.)

L: A-Axel! You're hurt!!

A: Forget about me! Go help Marluxia! I'll fend off Xaldin and Xigbar, now go!

(Knowing not to argue, she ran off towards her pink-haired friend and his captor. Seeing Marluxia lying, un-moving, in the grass, her rage increased and Saix saw this.)

S: Are you angry? Do you hate me? Well then let that rage fill you Larxene!

L: You bastard!!

(The blonde summoned back her kunai as Saix summoned his claymore and she lunged at him. He swung at her and she ducked. Swiftly she slashed his chest and back-flipped away to avoid a second swing while getting out of his attack range. Annoyed at her agility, he glanced over at Marluxia and then grinned as he held his claymore over his body.)

S: If you don't want Marluxia to die permanently then you'll do as I say!

L: I'm not dumb Saix! Who the hell do you take me for!? I know you'll kill me and Axel then you'll just go and kill Marluxia anyways! And I'm not gonna let that happen!!

(Determined, she lunges at Saix, but he swung his claymore and hit her. She slammed into the grass, but got back up swiftly. As she stood, an agonizing pain shot throughout her stomach and back. She doubled over and cringed.)

L: W-What's wrong with m-me?!

S: Ah, I see the nightshade poison Xigbar shot you with is beginning to take effect. Excellent.

L: Y-You bastard! Let Marluxia go!!

S: You're in no position to be making threats Larxene! See you in hell!

A: You're gonna go first!!

(As he raised his claymore to strike Larxene, Axel threw his chakrams and they stabbed and cut deeply into Saix's back. He roared in pain as Axel caught his weapons, ran up to Saix, flipped over him and landed defensively in front of his lover. Saix seethed angrily at the pyro.)

S: Xigbar! Xaldin! Where the hell are you!?

A: Stop wasting your breath Saix. They can't hear you!

S: You killed them?

A: Killed them? As if I was as heartless as you. I merely knocked them out. They'll be dreaming of sugar plum fairies dancing around there heads for awhile!

(Furious, Saix charges at Axel, but is knocked back by a powerful kick to is chest. Staggering, he charges once more. Axel dodges the claymore swing and then trips Saix so he collapses onto the ground. In a flash, Axel had his chakrams to his throat.)

A: Now I'm only gonna say this once Saix, so pay attention! Leave Marluxia and Larxene alone!

S: Or what? You know it's forbidden to kill another member of the Organization!

A: There are worse things then death Saix. Now get out of my sight!

(The red-head quickly gets off him as Saix growls angrily and runs off. He grins and looks to Larxene.)

A: We sure showed them not to mess with us, huh Larxene? Larxene?!

(His eyes fill with fear as he sees the blonde lying unconscious on the ground. Immediately he goes and bends down next to her.)

A: Larx! Larx! Talk to me! Larxene!!

(He scooped her up into his arms and worriedly stood, gazing at her pale face. Then he saw Marluxia staggering towards him out of the corner of his eye. He looked at Axel with equal worry.)

M: Axel, you heard what Saix said. She's inflicted with the nightshade poison. She'll die in 5 hours if she doesn't get the antidote…

A: W-What!? I thought that the nightshade poison was banned by Xemnas because the ingredients for the antidote were so scarce!

M: It was…but apparently Xigbar got his hands on it. This is very bad…Come, let's go inside…

(They both strode back into the castle and went into Axel's room and put Larxene on the bed. This was only the beginning of their troubles…)

...

X: You have failed me again Saix.

(Saix staggers toward his leader, clutching his side in pain. Xigbar and Xaldin limped along behind him.)

S: Xemnas, my lord! We had no idea that Axel and Larxene were going to be there! We had Marluxia alone! We were about to finish the job, I swear it!

X: Enough of your pathetic excuses! You know the punishment for failing me twice!!

(The superior summoned one of his sabers and turns to face Saix, who was eyeing the sabers fearfully. He backed away as Xemnas approached.)

S: M-My lord! Please! I beg of you! One more chance! Gaghg!

(Now Xemnas had pinned Saix to the wall by his throat and was choking him mercilessly.)

X: You've had plenty of chances Saix. I will no longer allow you to screw up my plans!

(The saber glowed eerily as the superior raised it above Saix. His eyes were drowned in terror.)

S: M-MERCY!! PLEASE!!

(With one quick slash, Saix was silenced. Xemnas dropped his body to the ground as it begun to fade. Then he turned smiling creepily to Xigbar and Xaldin.)

X: Now, where were we?


End file.
